


Szczyt okrucieństwa

by Elanor1995



Series: Jesteśmy legendą [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Tylko głupiec może pragnąć nieśmiertelności.





	Szczyt okrucieństwa

\- Zamierzasz w ogóle stamtąd zleźć!? - dobiegł mnie z dołu głos Artura.

\- Jeszcze nie! - odkrzyknąłem. Przekopywałem się właśnie przez stosy pudeł i pudełek, zawierających dosłownie wszystko; od całkiem interesujących woluminów, po szkielety gryzoni, mniej więcej z okresu Drugiej Wojny Światowej. Mój strych, jak to strychy miewają w zwyczaju, jest istną graciarnią. Poprzedni właściciele domu nic stamtąd nie zabrali, a ja przez lata zaglądałem tam tylko po to, by dołożyć do tego bałaganu swoją cegiełkę. Kilka miesięcy temu, rezultaty takiego postępowania mnie przygniotły; dosłownie, nie w przenośni i gdyby nie fakt, że jestem czarodziejem, istniałaby duża szansa, że moja historia zostałaby przedstawiona w popularnym ostatnio programie telewizyjnym "Śmierć na tysiąc sposobów", a może nawet mógłbym liczyć na nominację do Nagrody Darwina. Zamierzałem zabrać się za sprzątanie zaraz po owym nieszczęsnym incydencie, ale wtedy akurat wydarzyło się to, na co czekałem przez półtora tysiąclecia, więc siłą rzeczy, porządki chwilowo zeszły na dalszy plan. Nie mogłem jednak odwlekać ich w nieskończoność.

Zimna, deszczowa sobota wydawała się być dniem idealnym na tego typu przedsięwzięcie. Wiedziałem, że nawet przy użyciu magii, prędko się z tym nie uporam, jednak nie przypuszczałem, że zajmie mi to aż tyle czasu. Dochodziła piąta po południu. Byłem już zmęczony, niemiłosiernie bolały mnie ręce, a Artur zaczynał się niecierpliwić.

\- Zaraz tam wejdę! - odgrażał się. W prawdzie nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, jakież to straszliwe konsekwencje będzie miało dla mnie jego wejście na górę, ale trzeba przyznać, brzmiało groźnie. Przelewitowałem kolejne pudło na piętrzący się pod ścianą po prawej stronie stos rzeczy, których zamierzałem się bezwzględnie pozbyć. Było ich sporo, lecz z przerażeniem odkryłem, że udało mi się przejrzeć zaledwie połowę tego, co znajdowało się na strychu. Westchnąłem ciężko, masując skronie. Organizm zaczynał się buntować. Przerzucanie rupieci, częściowo przy użyciu magii, a częściowo za pomocą własnych rąk mnie zwyczajnie wykończyło.

Przysiadłem na niewielkim kufrze, tak starym, jak ja. Odchodząc z Camelotu po śmierci Gwen, spakowałem do niego kilka ważnych dla mnie przedmiotów. Dzięki odpowiedniej konserwacji wygląda wciąż tak samo. Nawet zamki nie rdzewieją. Pogładziłem palcami wieko i odrazu wyczułem własną magię, wypełniającą szczelnie każdy, najmniejszy ubytek, scalającą materię niejako wbrew naturze, przez co drewno wydaje się być odrobinę gęstsze, niż normalnie. Trudno dokładnie opisać to wrażenie. Mówiąc najprościej, więcej drewna w drewnie. 

\- No i co, starociu - mruknąłem. Przypuszczam, że przemawianie do kufra to objaw jakiegoś zaburzenia psychicznego, ale też nigdy nie upierałem się, że jestem zupełnie zdrów na umyśle. - Nawet korniki nie chcą się do ciebie dobrać? Znam ten ból.

Powrót Artura przywrócił normalność. Po jego śmierci czas się dla mnie zatrzymał. Nie zmieniałem się, właściwie nie chorowałem, nie byłem w stanie wyrządzić sobie większej krzywdy, choć w pewnym okresie byłem naprawdę mocno zdeterminowany. Teraz udało mi się w końcu porządnie przeziębić, kiedy skaleczyłem dłoń, nie mogłem w tradycyjny sposób zatamować krwawienia i omal nie zemdlałem, zauważyłem też, że zaczynają mnie boleć stawy. Okres ochronny się skończył, co przyjąłem z niemałą ulgą. Od piętnastu stuleci nie czułem się tak bardzo żywy. Zdecydowanie słabszy, niemal kruchy, ale żywy.

\- Merlinie! Masz natychmiast stamtąd zejść! - O ile wcześniej raczej się droczył, teraz wydał rozkaz. Zdarza się, że zupełnie się zapomina i rozkazuje mi jak dawniej. Skrycie się z tego cieszę, bo nie lubię gdy odnosi się do mnie z tym czymś, co zupełnie do niego nie pasuje, jakby z... nieśmiałością? Niepewnością?

Omiotłem strych spojrzeniem. Sytuacja przedstawiała się odrobinę lepiej, niż rano. Przynajmniej można było poruszać się w miarę bezpiecznie. Wyjątkowo postanowiłem posłuchać Artura i dać sobie na dziś spokój. Zebrałem kilka książek, które zamierzałem umieścić w swojej bibliotece i zacząłem schodzić po schodach. Zgodnie z ustanowioną zaraz po wprowadzeniu się do tego domu tradycją, potknąłem się na ostatnim stopniu. Artur chwycił mnie za ramiona, w ostatniej chwili chroniąc przed upadkiem.

\- Do licha ciężkiego! - warknął. - Teraz trzeba cię pilnować bardziej, niż w Camelocie! Zacznij w końcu choć trochę na siebie uważać!

\- Nie wiedziałem, że w Camelocie trzeba mnie było pilnować - odpowiedziałem. Co do tego, że powinienem zacząć uważać miał absolutną rację. Odwykłem od tego.

\- Oczywiście. Inaczej tygodnia byś nie przeżył. Żadna magia by ci nie pomogła przy twojej... ciamajdowatości!

\- Nie pomogłaby - zgodziłem się. Spojrzał na mnie ze szczerym zdumieniem, ale nic nie powiedział. Przeszedłem do salonu i odłożyłem książki na stół. Artur podążył za mną. Przysunął sobie do kominka fotel i rozsiadł się wygodnie. Wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego, prawie jak kiedyś. Zaczyna powoli przyzwyczajać się do nowej rzeczywistości. Staram się nie bombardować go informacjami, choć na początku chciał wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkim i to już, natychmiast. Dla niego zmiany są niezwykle gwałtowne; dopiero zwyciężył pod Camlan, a tu nagle okazuje się, że nie ma Gwen, rycerzy, Camelotu, praktycznie niczego, co znał i kochał. Zostałem tylko ja - pokręcony czarodziej, którego średnio trzy razy w tygodniu, najczęściej w środku nocy trzeba przekonywać, że ostatnie wydarzenia nie były snem. Nie należy to do zadań najłatwiejszych, bo wcześniej wiele razy budziłem się z przeświadczeniem, że Artur wrócił, co okazywało się nieprawdą, dlatego teraz często nie wierzę w to co widzę zaraz po przebudzeniu. Zdarza się niekiedy, że to "zaraz po przebudzeniu" paskudnie się przeciąga. Jak mawia Artur, wtedy dopiero jest zabawa.

\- Dobra, musimy tu trochę poodkurzać - zadecydowałem. Z lekkim rozbawieniem zauważyłem, że na twarzy Artura pojawił się wyraz przerażenia. Legendarny król Camelotu, wielki wojownik, który stawiał czoła najstraszliwszym bestiom, panicznie boi się mojego odkurzacza. No dobrze, ja też się go chwilami boję, jednak zazwyczaj udaje mi się nad nim zapanować. Jest to dość stare, masywne urządzenie o srebrnym kolorze, niewiele cichsze od traktora, wykazujące się sporą inicjatywą w zakresie... Och, właśnie trudno powiedzieć w jakim konkretnie zakresie. Nigdy nie kazałem mu ścigać przez pół miasta pani Finley, mimo, iż ukradła mi z ogrodu kilka róż. Prób odkurzania mojego biednego setera też nie potrafię mu wyperswadować. To niestety wynik drobnej modyfikacji, wprowadzonej przeze mnie zaraz po zakupie tego ustrojstwa. Chciałem, żeby odkurzał sam. I w sumie odkurza, tyle, że na własnych zasadach.

\- Co się z tobą porobiło? Trudno było cię zmusić, byś posprzątał moją komnatę, 

a teraz nie można się doprosić, żebyś usiadł na tyłku. Przecież tu jest porządek. Aż do przesady. Mógłbyś chociaż rzucić gdzieś na oparcie tę twoją durną apaszkę, żeby to jakoś bardziej normalnie wyglądało. - Uśmiechnąłem się. Coraz częściej mi się to zdarza.

\- Po pierwsze, nie mam już "tej durnej" apaszki. Po drugie... Co tu według ciebie wygląda nienormalnie?

\- Nie tyle nienormalnie, co nie po twojemu.

\- Widziałeś strych? Chyba przebił wszystko.

\- Chrzanić strych. Na strychu się nie mieszka. Poza tym sam mówiłeś, że nie ty jesteś twórcą większej części tego bałaganu i wyjątkowo ci wierzę.

\- Nie jestem - przyznałem, przysuwając sobie drugi fotel. - To po poprzednich właścicielach. Dom jest dość stary... jak na dom.

\- Sporo ich było, prawda? - zapytał. Po jego twarzy przemknął jakiś cień. - Domów, ogrodów i psów. - W tym momencie do salonu, jak na zawołanie wszedł Riter, seter irlandzki o niemożliwie wypłowiałej sierści. Jego wiecznie zdumione, orzechowe oczy odnalazły moje i patrzyliśmy tak na siebie przez dobrą chwilę. W końcu pies z ciężkim westchnieniem położył się przy moich nogach. Pogładziłem jego duży łeb i znów wyczułem własną magię, przepływającą przez każdą komórkę tego starego, zmęczonego ciała.

\- Gdy odchodziłem z Camelotu, zabrałem ze sobą psa sir Leona; taki wielki, czarny, coś niby brytan. Sam miałeś podobne. - Artur skinął głową. - Towarzyszył mi przez jakieś dziesięć lat. Nie miałem nic, prócz tego stworzenia. Kundel był trochę uparty i zwykle się nie słuchał...

\- Trafił swój na swego - wtrącił Artur.

\- ...ale był wierny. Któregoś dnia zachorował. Nie mógł stanąć na łapach, pluł krwią. Próbowałem mu pomóc, jednak był zbyt stary i słaby. Odszedł. Odszedł, bo taka jest kolej rzeczy. Wszyscy odeszli, przeminęli, tylko ja się nie zmieniałem. Potem przyczepiła się do mnie czarna kotka, wprost idealna dla czarownika. Odpędzałem ją. Nie chciałem się przywiązywać, bo wiedziałem jak to się skończy. Oczywiście została, by po kilku latach zasnąć na zawsze, na posłaniu obok mnie. Później miałem charta bez łapy, oswojonego kruka, który trochę gadał, znowu kota... Długo by wyliczać. W bliższe relacje z ludźmi nie wchodziłem. To nie miałoby sensu. Bonę, matkę Ritera kupiłem na targu, jak się niebawem okazało z dodatkiem właśnie w postaci Ritera. Była łagodna, wesoła i przede wszystkim bardzo mądra. Żałowałem, że nie może ze mną rozmawiać. Po trzech latach, nagle zaczęła się zmieniać. Unikała mnie, chowała się w różnych dziwnych miejscach, nie wiele jadła. Martwiłem się o nią. Którejś nocy obudziło mnie warczenie. To Bona otworzyła sobie drzwi, weszła do sypialni, oparła się przednimi łapami o łóżko i warczała. Nie toczyła piany z pyska, lecz już wiedziałem. Nie śmiałem się poruszyć. Udało mi się do niej przemówić, za pomocą magii zmniejszyć cierpienie, które wpędzało ją w obłęd. Wyciszyła się. Popatrzyła na mnie jak zawsze, a ja... musiałem ją zabić. Bałem się, że Riter też zachoruje. Nie zachorował. Wtedy uznałem, że nie chcę więcej żadnych pożegnań, choćby z psem. Koniec. Każda śmierć przypominała mi... - Poczułem rosnącą w gardle gulę, oczy zapiekły niebezpiecznie. Żadne ze wspomnień się nie zatarło. Wszystkie nadal są wyraźne, bo dotyczą osób dla mnie najważniejszych. Nikt nigdy nie zajął ich miejsca. Nie miał prawa. Tak ogromna ilość czasu jaką mi dano, na pewno nie leczy ran. Zresztą przekroczenie zalecanej dawki leku zazwyczaj przynosi skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego, a w moim przypadku jest to przekroczenie wręcz niewyobrażalne.

\- I co zrobiłeś? - zapytał Artur. Patrzył na mnie w skupieniu, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Z dołu dobiegł głuchy łoskot. To odkurzacz, do którego najwidoczniej doleciała wzmianka o odkurzaniu, dopominał się, by wypuścić go z komórki pod schodami. Zignorowałem to.

\- Coś, co jest szczytem okrucieństwa - odrzekłem. Machinalnie gładziłem łeb Ritera. - Mieliście rację, Arturze. Ty i twój ojciec. Magia deprawuje.

\- Co zrobiłeś? - powtórzył pytanie. Nie spuszczał wzroku z mojej twarzy.

\- Riter ma dwieście osiemnaście lat - oznajmiłem. Po mistrzowsku udał, że to nim nie wstrząsnęło. - Nie, nie jest nieśmiertelny - uprzedziłem kolejne pytanie. - Nikt nie jest. Za pomocą magii utrzymuję go przy życiu. Mogę to zrobić. Wiele rzeczy mogę. - Westchnąłem. - Pewnie mnie nienawidzi, ale nie potrafię pozwolić mu odejść. Tak... Magia deprawuje. Daje mi absolutną władzę nad życiem tego biednego stworzenia, a ja ją wykorzystuję, na dodatek z czysto egoistycznych pobudek.

\- Rzeczywiście - mruknął Artur. - Jesteś najbardziej zdeprawowanym przez magię człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu spotkałem.

\- Możliwe - odparłem ponuro, nie zważając na zawartą w jego wypowiedzi drwinę.

\- Wiesz co? - Wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. - Nie będę ukrywać, że przeraża mnie to, co Magia z tobą zrobiła. Mówię o tej Magii, nad którą nawet ty nie masz władzy. Istnieje taka, prawda? - Skinąłem głową. - Zmuszanie cię do tego... nie życia, to był dopiero szczyt okrucieństwa. Człowiek żyje na tyle krótko, by dał radę znieść rozłąkę z tymi, których kocha i by następujące zmiany nie zdążyły go zbyt dotkliwie poranić. Ciebie raniły bezlitośnie. Nie miałeś szans im uciec. Ja w Avalonie nie byłem świadom upływu czasu. Zasnąłem na twoich rękach, potem jakaś kobieta powiedziała mi, że tak musiało się stać, lecz to nie koniec. Obudziłem się w zupełnie nieznanej rzeczywistości, z którą trudno się pogodzić, ale przynajmniej nie dźwigam ciężaru przeżytych stuleci. A poza tym… - Zatrzymał się i utkwił we mnie jedno z tych swoich trudnych do opisania, najgłębszych spojrzeń; sięgające duszy, obejmujące ją i przyciągające ku sobie niczym silne ramiona. - Poza tym, mam ciebie.

Rzadko się zdarza, by słowa i wyraz oczu Artura przekazywały to samo, a w tym momencie dokładnie tak było.

\- To ma być niby pociecha? - zapytałem cicho, z trudem powstrzymując chcący wyrwać się z piersi suchy śmiech.

\- Nie. - Wyminął śpiącego psa, stanął obok i położył mi rękę na plecach. - To mój największy, życiowy koszmar. Ale przynajmniej mój.

\- Dzięki - rzuciłem, uśmiechając się lekko.

Zanurzyłem dłoń w sierści Ritera. Obecność tego wspaniałego stworzenia przez lata przynosiła mi ulgę w samotnej egzystencji. Pożegnanie się z nim nie mogło być łatwe, lecz musiało w końcu nastąpić, bo tak nakazują rządzące tym światem prawa. Poczułem przepływającą przez palce magię, pełznącą powoli w górę, powracającą do źródła.

\- Co ty robisz? - spytał Artur, który wyraźnie to wyczuł, jednak nie zabrał ręki. Pies, nadal pogrążony we śnie, przylgnął mocniej do moich nóg. Gdy magia opuściła go całkowicie, byłem pewien, że to koniec.

\- Sądzę, że wiesz - odpowiedziałem Arturowi. Nieoczekiwanie Riter otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto na mnie, wzrokiem pełnym miłości, ufności i spokoju. Potem zarzucił sobie pyskiem moją dłoń na łeb i znów zasnął, tym razem na zawsze. Odetchnąłem głęboko. W domu panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie przez tykanie zegara, odmierzającego kolejne minuty i godziny. Moje minuty i godziny.


End file.
